Love On The Ice
by robsessed73
Summary: For the past eleven years, Ana's life was all about her ice skating. That was until she moved to California and met her new Coach Christian Grey. Will they find Love on the Ice with each other?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Hi to all my faithful readers. I know that I have been away from my writing for a while. My other story The Runaways -The College years have recently been adopted by Karen Cullen Grey, paving the way for me to write Love on the ice.**

 **I am very excited for this story. The first 9 Chapters have been written and will continue to build it up, so I will be updating every Sunday and posting a teaser on my Facebook group every Wednesday.**

 **Thank you all for your support.**

 **Beta'd by Karen Cullen Grey.**

Love on the ice

Chapter 1

London/England

June 2015

Ana's POV

"Anastasia! Hurry up or we'll miss our flight," my mother yelled as I took one last look around the bedroom that was mine for the past 17 years of my life.

I was sad to leave my life behind but was excited at the same time. My dad was a lawyer and partner with Steele/Banks & co. They recently merged with Mr Carrick Grey in California and my dad offered to move us to Beverly Hills, California to run the firm along side Carrick Grey which is now called Steele/Banks/Grey & co, while Stephen Banks ran the firm here in London with his son, Robert.

With one last deep sigh, I picked up the last of my boxes and walked out, closing the door to my past. I walked the stairs and out to the car towards my parents who were waiting patiently.

My father quickly took the box out of hands and placing it into the moving truck that would be meeting us in California in a few days and gave me a big smile.

"Cheer up, Ana, we're moving onto bigger and better things. I know you will miss John Paul but this new coach can teach you something new. It will be an excellent move," he tried to explain to me but I couldn't help be sad to leave behind the man who introduced me to ice skating.

I was seven years old when my mother brought me ice skating for a mother/daughter day out. Once I put on those skates and stepped on the ice, I felt free. It was if I was in my own little world. I barely noticed when the whistle blew and our hour was up.

My mother was waiting by the seats with my shoes and hot cup of chocolate. I was just tying my shoelaces when this middle aged guy came up to my mother and introduced himself as John Paul.

My mom looked starry-eyed when he explained that he was an ice skating coach who dedicated himself to coaching kids who seem dedicated. He was a retired skater that was forced to retire after having a nasty fall which shattered his leg. He took one look at me and knew that I had what it took to make it in this sport.

I remembered feeling my heart beating so fast as I looked at my mother with hopeful eyes.

In the end, my mother took his card and told him that she would be in touch after speaking with my father.

It took him two solid weeks for him to come around and that was only after he had a lengthy chat with John Paul. After that, the rest as they say was history.

I worked with John Paul ever since. He was by my side as I trained every day for eleven years. I even made it to the nationals in 2012 but wasn't good enough to get through to the Olympics.

Everything was going well for me, until my dad announced that we were moving to California. I kicked up a fuss about not wanting to leave, how John Paul was here and if I moved, that would be the end of my dreams. My dad continued to looked at me with a big smile on his as he waited for me to finish my rant. I couldn't believe him. My life was falling apart and he was smiling. In the end, I announced that I was staying and the fact that I was eighteen years old meant that they could no longer tell me what to do.

"Enough, Anastasia!" my dad yelled. I looked up at him in shock. I knew that he didn't like when I threw a tantrum but it takes a lot for my dad to yell.

"If you'd only left me finish, I would have told you that I would never let you give up on your dream," he said as I looked at him in wonder.

"Carrick Grey's wife runs an ice skating rink called 'Grey's ice'. Your mother and I skyped with them both and had a good long talk with them. Unfortunately Grace has a full schedule and is unable to take you on but her son took one look at your file that John Paul sent over and decided to take you on. Now what you should know is that this a huge honor because Christian doesn't coach just anyone. He was requested by so many and was offered enough money that he would never have work a day in his life but turned them all down. I don't know what made him say yes to taking you on but Carrick as a theory. You see Christian trained as a skater from the age of 6 years under his mother's care. He dedicated himself by pushing himself to be the best every day for thirteen years. He won a lot of championships. So Carrick believed that when Christian took one look at your file, he most probably saw himself and wanted to help you become the best that you could be," dad explained.

I jumped up off my seat and threw my arms around my dad, thanking him over and over again before running up the stairs to my room. The first thing I did after throwing on my comfortable sweats and Taylor Swift tour t-shirt, I booted up my laptop and googled the name 'Christian Grey'.

The second his profile came up, I instantly thought, 'no fucking way' that this man must be some kind of greek god or something. He was too gorgeous to be anyone or anything else.

I'm quickly snapped out of my thoughts of the gray eyed god by the sound of clicking fingers. I looked at my mother who was grinning madly.

"I don't want to know what you're thinking about but if we don't get on the road soon, then we won't make our flight," she smirked.

I nodded as I took one last look at my childhood home before entering the car.

My parents tried to engage me in conversation throughout our fifty minute drive to Heathrow Airport but I was lost in my thoughts about what was about to come and what my life will be like away from everything I knew, when suddenly I was hit with a realization that my life was about to change forever.

 **Like it?**

 **Please review and let me know your thoughts.**

 **For all teasers, news, pictures, then go to my Facebook group Robsessed73 Fanfiction**

 **Until next Sunday**

 **Fiona xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi.

To all my faithful readers, I'm sorry it has come to this.

With a heavy heart I have decided to remove all my fifty shades fanfiction stories from fanfiction due to unfair abusive guest reviews. I am continuing to update Love on the Ice every 2 weeks on my new blog. I refuse to post the link here due to trolls and will only be available to the members of my group on facebook Robsessed73 Fanfiction.

To the guest reviewers that asked me this week where the abusive reviews were, I refused to post them and had them removed. Also I understand the trolls out there will be patting themselves on their back saying I knew she would crack or I knew she wouldn't finish these stories.

Well to let you know, you couldn't be more wrong. I have remove the stories because I don't wish to share my work with people like you but I'm not gonna let my faithful readers who have been with me since day one down. So you have no one else but yourselves to blame.

Fanfiction has been the home for my stories for the past 9 years and I'm sorry it has come to this but I do sincerely hope to come back to fanfiction in the future sometime.

until then I wish to thank you all for your support.

Fiona xx


End file.
